Endless Longing
by Alexis Erika Rose
Summary: When a girl, who has spent her life dreaming of the Phantom, falls from the stage while exploring the old opera house in France, she lands in the dream she's always wanted to live,but can she replace Christine in his heart? Complete
1. Prologue

A/N Okay I had to write this one. I HAD to. It may seem stupid or out there to you, but my fantasy, for the longest time has been to be a part of that great and wonderful story of the Phantom of the Opera, so in writing this story about another girl living my fantasy, I can live it vicariously through her. So my muses say anyway. Anyway, I don't have a title yet, so any suggestions would be appreciated. I want something that plays off from the movie...

So now without further ado, I give you my currently untitled story...

Prologue

Gwenivyre Igraine Chanay (pronounced Shaun-yay, French, not chain a like the American's say) sat on the dusty, decrepit old stage, staring in awe at the once beautiful chandelier that now lay shattered before her. How was it that the legend that had haunted her for years had been true?

She reflected on the events that had led her here. The main factor being her huge obsession with the Phantom, whose voice she heard with every breath. Gwen sighed and thought back to when she'd first heard his voice. That fateful moment had been when she was eight and first heard her grandfather's CD, _The Phantom of the Opera Original Broadway Cast_. She loved Michael Crawford's portrayal of the man whose soul was dark, even darker than her own had been the summer of her thirteenth year, when her father had taken his own life. That summer she'd gone out and bought the book and since then had worn its pages by reading it countless times, that book had fueled an obsession with the Phantom, the Angel of Music, and it had filled the void which her father's death had left. She'd gone through several CD soundtracks from the movie and Broadway production and several DVD copies of the movie. She'd spent vast amounts of money on her obsession, and many people thought she was crazy. She'd researched the myths and cursed Christine Daaé innumerable times for being so foolish as to deny the Phantom's love. This trip to the very place that the Phantom, one Erik Destler, had been a senior gift from her over indulging family, who had been so good to her since her father had died. Gwen wiped a silent tear that fell down her cheek as she was overcome the sadness that still possessed her when she thought of he beloved father.

This trip had been wonderful; she'd even found the DeChagny family cemetery. She had seen the graves of Christine, Rauol, and their descendents. Gwen sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she could never travel back in time and win Erik's heart and save him from the eternal darkness that followed his dangerous obsession (yes Gwen had realized that she was being completely contradictory, but she had loved Erik and all his deformities since she'd been old enough to know what love was). Now she was eighteen and she felt like singing, on this very stage where so much tragedy and drama had occurred. Gwen stood up on the stage and moved to the center. She took a deep breath and let her voice loose.

"Angel of music guide and guardian, bring to me your glory," her voice was pure and sweet, it was also so deceiving, hard as lighting, soft as candlelight. "Angel of music hide no longer come to me strange angel!" A tear slid down her check (again) as she sang the words that would never come true, so she sang something else instead. Something more true...

"Little Lotte let her mind wonder, Little Lotte thought; am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or frocks...or of chocolate... No what I love best Lotte said is when I'm a sleep in my bed, and the Angel of music sings songs in my head, the angel of music sings songs in my head..." Gwen sighed and then remembered something one of her science teachers had told her on a rare day when she had actually been paying attention and not day dreaming about _The Phantom of the Opera_.

"_Some scientists, the radically outspoken ones," he had said, "believe that people can create rifts in the time space continuum by sheer force of will or an over flow of emotion..." and then he had gone into equations that supposedly proved the theory and Gwen had drifted back into her dream world._

Gwen smiled sadly, she certainly had the will to go back and her emotions were flowing. She wasn't sure how the scientists had proposed to get through the supposed rift but as for her, she would merely jump from the stage.

"Pitiful creature of darkness...god give me courage to show you, you are not alone!" Gwen's voice soared as she ran across the stage and she closed her eyes as she leapt from the stage or rather tried to. She slipped at the last minute and fell; she caught her head on the edge of the stage...

_I am your angel, come to the Angel of music..._

The haunting sound filled her head as she fell for what seemed like all eternity. When she landed flat on her back her head cracking against the cold floor she lay there for a moment stunned as the pain shot through her head. _God I'm an idiot and this the price, what was I thinking jumping from the stage like that!_

When Gwen opened her eyes she found her self staring into the concerned eyes of three women who looked very familiar. Then it hit her; Madame Giry, her daughter Meg and the famous Christine Daaé...

A/N Okay so I've decided to temporarily call this Endless Longing, from the line Christine sings in the graveyard, 'Angel of music what endless longing echoes in this whisper!' yeah sad isn't it... any way I just looked under the Misc. category... and Marching band was listed! I totally have to write a Marching Band fan fic! Why you ask? Because I'm an obsessive Band geek, band is my life I have sold my soul to it...

Any I way I know it's a bit of a cliff hanger but I have chap. 1 in head and after the stupid cliff hanger on Lost tonight I wanted to make others share my pain (grins evilly) I know I'm a loser but whatever... so anyway, please, please review! I need reviews to speed up my writing! Trust I'm slow about it this is my fourth fic and I haven't finished any yet... not enough reviews...


	2. What The Hell?

A/n It is1:30 a and I have ot get up early and what am I doing? Being an obsessive fool that's what. I should just go to bed after al I did just finish the prologue, but no... I just have to at least star chapter one. Any I'd better stop complaining and start writing so that maybe my muses will let me sleep... like I ever sleep any way...

Chapter One _What the Hell!_

"Are you okay?" Christine asked.

"Yes, I-I think so," Gwen said dazedly...

"My stars! What were you thinking, child? Don't you ever do that again Melody Jayne Crawford!" Madame Giry's chiding was spoken lovingly.

"Wait, what did you just call me?"

"Melody Jayne Crawford silly, it's your name!" Meg giggled.

"No Its not I'm Gwenivyre Igraine Chanay..."

"You must have hit your head really hard Mel," Christine said, frowning slightly, "I don't know what you were thinking; Carlotta's singing isn't as bad as that." Christine and Meg giggled and Gwen, Mel rather, smiled at the jest. _I am seriously in The Phantom's story... Dream or no, I will live out my fantasy..._

"Your right Chrissie," Gwen said becoming Mel and using the nickname that felt so familiar. "I don't know what I was thinking, but I believe I've twisted my ankle..."

A few minutes later Gwen was sitting on the stage, with a cold compress on her ankle, in the costume that all the ballerina/ chorus girls were wearing at the night's gala presentation of _Hannibal_, in which Gwen knew Christine would be performing unless... it was time to mix things up and change the past. Hopefully it would save a lot of grief if Melody took Christine's place, after Gwen had discovered that Mel had memories of being The Angel's pupil after her parent's had died in a brutal murder when she was eight. Gwen smiled; she was used to sprained ankles after four years of high school Marching Band. She stood and stretched, glad for the ballet lessons her parents had made her take, she knew this dance perfectly...

She danced as Carlotta sang and the new mangers surveyed them...then, as she had known she would, Carlotta left. She waited until the mangers were panicking and she saw Madame Giry move towards Christine.

"I could sing it sir," her voice was soft, but they heard her. Mme. Giry looked at her in shock.

"A chorus girl? Oh don't be ridiculous!"

"I have been taking lessons, from a great teacher, a man with the voice of an angel..." Christine's jaw dropped and she glared at Gwen catching her a bit off guard, which was the last thing she'd expected.

"What is his name girl?"

"Erik Destler." Giry gasped and covered her mouth.

"Well I have never heard of him, well go on then let us here you..."

That night at the gala Gwen was magnificent. Her voice soared as it never had before as Erik had taught both her and Mel to do. Giry, she could tell was displeased, but was Erik? Gwen knew he probably would be, but was not her voice beautiful too? She could not wait to meet him the real Phantom, not just some actor...

Tears fell as Gwen heard the cheering crowd, a sound she loved a s performer... She ran off stage and slipped out of the dress before running off to the chapel, but Christine was already there.

_Damn it! _Gwen sighed and entered the room, deciding to play Meg's part.

"Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were perfect." She sighed as she went through the routine. Afterwards she went into Christine's room with her to await the opportunity to see her beloved Erik...

A/N well is now 2:30 am I am posting this and then sleeping! Damn muses...


	3. A Dream Come True At Last

A/N this is my last chapter until someone REVEIWS! Okay my eyes are read from reading fics for hours, but my muses have enslaved me. So here goes. (just a note Dayle Christian cannot sing... she makes a horrible Christine...)

Chapter Two _A Dream Come True At Last_

After about five endless minutes of nostalgic drabble between Christine and Rauol, he finally left. _Thank god, _Gwen thought as she moved out of sight, knowing she'd been forgotten by Christine. After all her years of Phantom education Gwen should have known what would happen next, but her memories were still a little fuzzy and his voice caught her completely off guard.

"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" His voice was even more beautiful than any she had ever heard.

"Angel of music, speak I listen, stay by my side, guide me. Angel my soul was weak for give, enter at last master..."

"Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!" If Gwen had thought that line beautiful before, it was heavenly now. That one line had always, been her favorite out of the whole movie. That one line held such pain and longing... Gwen looked up, to an empty room, while she'd been mesmerized by the angel's voice he and Christine had left. Gwen sighed and entered the secret door behind the mirror.

She could hear the Phantom singing in the distance.

"My power over you grows stronger yet..." She followed along the path; following the voices... she paused for a moment listening to the song...

"In all your fantasies you always knew... that man and mystery..."

"Are both in you..." "And in this Labyrinth where light is blind... the Phantom of the opera is there/here inside my/your mind" Gwen sighed longing to be the one singing with Erik. She heard Christine hit that one shrieking note and knew they were on the other side of the lake.

After a few seconds, she was at the lake, pondering how she was to cross it, when she saw a path around it... she had to hear him sing that haunting melody that she he would sing, since Andrew was obviously a physic, or she was dreaming one.

"I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne..." He was almost ready to sing it; with that tantalizing voice... she had to see him...

After what felt like an eternity Gwen arrived just in time...

"_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation . . . _

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination . . . _

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses . . . _

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor . . . _

_Grasp it, sense it -tremulous and tender . . . _

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -and listen to the music of the night . . . _

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!_" Gwen closed her eyes letting his sweet seductive voice fill her soul... "_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! _

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! _

_And you'll live as you've never lived before . . . _

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you . . . _

_Feel it, hear it, closing in around you . . . _

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -the darkness of the music of the night . . . _

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world! _

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! _

_Let your soul take you where you long to be! _

_Only then can you belong to me . . . _

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! _

_Touch me, trust me savor each sensation! _

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write - the power of the music of the night . . . _

_You alone can make my song take flight - help me make the music of the night. . . ._"

Gwen opened her eyes as the last note faded and found her self staring into eyes that were a deeper blue than she could ever have imagined. As she stared into these endless pools she saw sadness and pain, deeper than her own...

"Erik..." the name escaped her trembling lips as little more than a sigh.

"Why are you here?" He hissed...

"I...I wanted to know what you thought of my p-performance tonight, Angel..." Her voice was soft and shaking.

"I am not your Angel Melody Jayne! And never, I repeat never try to take my Christine's place again!" Gwen bit her lip in an attempt to keep from sobbing as tears trickled down her cheeks...

"I... I have displeased you then?" Her voice broke and she fell sobbing to the floor.

"Yes you have, greatly..." He spoke disdainfully and it broke Gwen's heart to her it.

"Oh Erik..." she sobbed. He paled and stared icily at the quivering mess before him.

"How do you know that name?"

"I just do ok." She said bitterly.

"Whatever you say child. Now, would you please be so kind as to compose your self, so that I may get a decent look at you?" Gwen rose, wiping tears from her face and dust her self off, before she met Erik's appraising gaze.

Erick looked of the girl that stood before him, matching his gaze shamelessly. Her green eyes were flashing with longing as she stared at him, something that caught him off guard, a girl longing for him? Clearly she did not know who she was looking at, the monster that he was... Her eyes were beautiful, such a deep, dark green... Her tear stained face was fair, milky white and her hair was a golden blond that glowed in the candle light like a halo... Erik shook his head to clear the lewd thoughts that had entered while was gazing at the curves of Melody's gorgeous body. How old was she now eighteen? Nineteen maybe? Her voice had been beautiful, but she had taken the place that should have been Christine's...

"So..." he said nervously, "I suppose I should take you back before they notice you are gone... god forbid you should get lost." He took her hand to lead her back and silly thing fainted in his arms!

A/N okay I'm tired and my eyes hurt from being on the comp to long, so this is the end of the chapter, I will NOT post the next chapter until I get at least one review... so please review and tell me what you thought.


	4. The Nightmare Begins

A/N Okay I've realized now that I never explained the line "her voice was pure and sweet, it was also so deceiving, hard as lighting, soft as candlelight" The Hard as lightening, soft as candle light comes from the original version of "Music of the Night" a sung by the amazingly talented Micheal Crawford... Idon't know why Webber changed it I liked it better, anyway the line is "hearing is believing, music is deceiving hard as lighting soft as candle light, dare you trust the music of the night" Is it sad that I know that line by heart? Another part was changed too..."colse you eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth and the truth isn't what you want to see, close your eyes let your spirt set you free, only then can you belong to me..." I think that was it I know all of that's right except maybe the 'let your spirit set you free..." part...Anyway... I've ranted enough. On with the show!

One last thing before I write, I have no idea where I"m going with this so ideas would be greatly apprciated and Iswear to give credit where credit is due...also I apoligze for all my spelling errors as I"m sure you've noticed I was writing really late and I'm using word pad, which means no beloved spell checker! Ahh! okay know I swear I shall write...a warning though, my beloved muses abandoned me at the beach last week...sobs Ah... the beautiful ocean so like my beloved Erik... ooops...

Vewier discresion advised (also I'm not good at this sort of thing, so bear with me...)

Chapter Three: _The Nightmare Begins_

When Gwen woke her vision was slightly blurry. Once it cleared she realized where she was and what had happened.She realized then what had woken her, Erik, yelling.

_Great,_ she thought irritably, _the damn fool's gone and taken off his mask. _She groaned inwardly realizing that Erik, by now, had probably forgotten her. She grinned, this might be good, she could catch him off gaurd...

When Erik returned from taking Christine back to those damn fools who ran his theater, he found himself suddenly caught in a woman's embrace.

"What the..." he exclaimed just before Melody Jayne pressed her lips against his. He threw her to the floor. Where did this... _girl_ get off attacking him like that? It wa time this child was taught a lesson. "Damn you! What the hell do you think your doing?" Her devious grin caught him off gaurd, but her reply threw him worse...

"You, my beloved Angel, know exactly what I was doing."

"Dammit child! I told I'm not your damn angel! That title is reserved only for my Christine!" He screamed at her. "Do you want to see exactly what kind of Angel I can be?" He hissed as he pulled her body to him, pressing his hands against the backs of her thighs.

"Oh god, Erick, yes! Show me. Show the darkness you hide within your soul. Take me, I am yours." She sighed presing her lips to his neck. Erik gasped as she pressed her body close against him. She slid her arms around him as she moved her lips against his neck... Surely the girl was insane, did she not know that she was flirting with danger? Well he would have to show her then...

Gwen gasped as Erik pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms above her as he did so. He pressed his lips roughly againsth hers, brusing her mouth and exciting her at the sametime. She moaned with pleasure as he slid his hands down her arms... and then he threw her to floor.

"Damn you!" he hissed. "How is it you do not fear me?" He sounded a little sacred himself.

"Fear you?" Gwen couldn't help but smile. "I love you."

"Love me?" He pulled the mask from his face and his breathing grew harsh and heavy..."Do you love this?" Gwen rose slowly to her feet and walked to Erik. She rose up on her toes taking his face in her hands and kissing him slowly.

"Yes I love even that,"

Erik smiled a little, his eyes grew slightly misty. There was no fear in her eyes... she did love him, but it was a love so deep, so dark, it bordered on the edge of obession... and then he remembered... _Christine..._

"Christine..." The name escaped his lips as a sigh and Gwen let out a half choked sob.

'Christine? Christine? I profess my undying love and all you can say is Christine?" She sobbed. How could he? How could he do this to her? He was supposed to forget Christine and love her! Why did things not ever go as they were supposed to?

Erik looked down an the sobbing girl in front of him. How dare she try to take Christine's place?

"Leave me." He hissed darkly. She looked at him blankly. "Go now and leave me!" He screamed. Only then did her face register fear... her face paled and she ran from his lair sobbing.

Gwen ran and ran until she saw light. She ran to the chapel and fell to the floor. She lay on the floor sobbing and screaming at god until she fell asleep on the cold stone floor...

_Gwen ran through winding tunnels underneath the opera house. Her breathing was hard and her vision was blurred by tears. Her chest felt like it was being stabbed again and again by icicles each time she took a breath. She to go on... She had to find him before it was too late._

_She turned the final corner and what she saw caused her to scream._

_Erik... his wrists sliced by the cold, crimson blade in his hand, he was lying in a pool of his own blood. She ran to his body sobs racking her body. She knelt beside him the blood staining her gown._

_"Erik... Why? Erik, please..." She screamed._

_"Christine..." He whispered with his last, dying breath... and Gwen screamed._

Gwen woke with a start, her body racked with sobs as she remembered the horrible nightmare she'd just had...

A/N So there it is! Now review and I shall send you another Chapter! Also read my other Phantom Fics; Little Lotte, Before the Opera, and I Am There Inside (One Shot Complete) Also Coming soon, Wind Beneath My Wings(One-Shot) and Angle of Music, the Stry of Erik's daughter by Christine, Starrlyte Angel... It's a what if type thing.

Anyway I have a new Muse! My Angel of Writing! hee hee... Yes it's the Phantom, and no I'm NOT obessed.


	5. A Disaster Occurs

A/N When I started this story, I thought it would be lame and pathetic and now I find myself just as curious as you are to know what happens, also I've neglected my other stories. They aren't getting as many reveiws any way. I've never had suchgreat success with a story. Just so you know, every good review I get makes happy and then I have to write. Although I am considering killing off a charcter, let us not forget that this a Romance/Tragedy...but I don't know, I have no idea where this is going and I'm rather attached to Gwen, she reminds me of myself, wich is what inspired this story, my obsession with the Phantom... Any way the Angel says to write or a tragedy beyond my imagination will occur, he better give me some inspiration though...

Chapter 5: A Disaster Occurs

Gwen sat in the chapel trying to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. She had confesed her love for Erik and his reply had been that hideous wretched name, _Christine,_ and then...and then ther was that horrible dream. All Erik cared about was that wretched Christine... Gwen couldn't understand why she had been given this chance only to have dreams crushed. Then the dream, the dream of finding her beloved angel just as she had found father five years ago. The memory was still fresh in her mind and that dark dream had opened wounds that had never quite healed. Gwen began to sob anew as the to images haunted her. She would confront Erik after the show and tell him about the dream and her father.

Erik sat on his bed trying to keep the unshed tears from falling. He'd dreamed again of Christine, of her love, but as always she'd betrayed him, called him a monster and destroyed him by hating him. It was then Erik remembered Melody Jayne. He shook his head. She, unlike Christine, seemed to truly love him. He wiped away the single tear that fell as he remeberd the fear in Christine's eyes whe she saw his face, Melody Jayne hadn't been afraid. Melody Jayne had been a little frightening, yet, her love touched a place in Erik's cold heart... but Christine, his perfect beautiful Angel...

Gwen watched as the nights events began... those fool mangers had given Carlotta the lead role...god how Gwen hated Carlotta, Piangi too. She didn't know why people thought they could sing and they were so arrogant. She jumped when she heard that powerful, beautiful voice filling the opera house.

"Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?" She laughed as Carlotta croaked. So on and so on until Bouquet's body fell. Gwen screamed, it was more horrible than she could ever have imagined. She screamed and then ran to roof, forgetting what was to take place there.

She had only been seeking fresh air to calm her racing heart, and now she heard them coming.

"Why have you brought us here? We must return." How could she have forgotten? _Damn fool! _ she thought. She hid behind a statue and watched as Rauol and Christine proffesed their love for each other. and the she realized that Erik was there too, behind the next statue. She watched him pick up the rose Christine had let fall.

"I gave you my music, made your song take wing...and now how you've repayed me, denied me and betrayed me... He was bond to love you, when he heard you sing! Christine..." She heard him sob and heard his breath grow harsh as he was haunted by Raoul and Chiristine's melody. She saw him crushing the rose...

"You will curse the day you did not do... all that the Phantom asked of you!" Erik looked down at the ground below and seriously considered jumping...

"Erik?" Melody Jayne's voice was soft and filled with geniune concern.

"What is it that you want from me now?" He asked without turning.

"I-I know how you must feel..."

"No you do not..."

"Yes I do! I know it feels to have your love rejected and thrown in your face! I know how it feels to see the one you love proclaim their love for another!"

"And just how is it you know this?" He turned to like at her, his beautiful lips curled into a sneer.

"I know because you did it to me." Her voice was soft and filled with pain that he recognized. He watched a tear fall her pale cheek. He went over to her and very gently wiped the tear from her face.

"I am sorry to know that the same emptiness that holds my heart holds yours to, but I love Christine." He said, dropping his hand. THis time more tears fell. She grabbed his hand.

"Erik please! Listen to me! Last night...last night I had dream, a nightmare really, that...that you..." Her voice broke and she stooped a moment to regain her composure, while Erik looked at her coldly. "I had a dream that I found... I found lying in your own blood, your wrists cut and the knife in your hand. When I..when I begged you not to go and asked why you had done it you only whispered her name and the you died! You died as I held you! You left me the same way my father did! You can't do that to me!" Erik felt a chill as he watched Melody fall to her knees in the snow, sobbing. He knelt beside her, feeling a softness towards her now that she had shared her doul with him, he knew the darkness that held her, the same as the one that held him.

"I promise, Melody Jayne, not to leave you in that way, so long as you promise not try to take Christine's place any more." She nodded, still sobbing. "Come," he said lifting Melody Jayne into his arms. "We must get inside where it is warm, or you shall catch your death of cold." So carried her inside and down into his lair, his home, his prison...

A/N So there it is, this is official my longest fic. This is because everytime I get a good review I get happy and then I write, apparently my Angle has blessed me, because I manage to come up with something everytime. If you like this please read some of my other Phantom fics and review them. Don't make me beg! I will, but my Angel won't like it. "The Angel is very strict." Oh and if you haven't noticed, I dont' generally write things about the Phantom and Christine getting together, this is because I don't like her. I really hate what she did to him, he deserves better... oops I'm ranting again, sorry about that. Okay I'm done and remember...no reviews, no updates and I was serious about that maybe killing a charcter off thing...


	6. Three Months Of Delight?

A/N I can't believe I just posted a new chapter yesterday and already I have two new reviews from new readers! See good reviews make me want to write even though I have no idea what I'm going to write... To all those who hope that the Phantom and Gwen/Mel will end up together... I don't know I justdon't know... looks at her Angel of Writing questioningly well I"m getting a particularly nasty glare... I'd better come up with someting to write and quickly to...

Chapter Six: Three Months...Of Delight?

Gwen sat in the cabin watching intenly as Erik composed. It was a beautiful thing to watch really... He was so intent, so beautiful... _so damn sexy... _She thought... She sighed happily as she reflected on the past two and a half months that she had passed with Erik. She remembered the intensity of those first kisses and the joy of the blissful nights she'd spent in Erik's bed with him. All these things had been wonderful and at first Erik had seemed happy and content to be with her, but lately he seemed distracted and Gwen had heard him at night weeping in his sleep and crying out for Christine...a thing which tore her heart and darkened her soul to hear. She knew that she would not be able to keep him from returning to the Opera house soon... not even if she told him the secret which she held so deep in her heart... She had tried to tell him, but she just couldn't find the words... How do you tell a man who loves another woman... a man with a soul that dark and with a heart so full pain and longing for another...

She'd held this secret for two weeks now and it was killing her to do so. The deep red gashes on her arms were proof of that and the fact that Erik hadn't noticed them yet was enough to prove he no longer cared for her... How would he notice anyway? He was so busy composing and he no longer shared his bed with her... Gwen fought back the tears that threatened to spill. She got up and went to her room. She pulled from her drawer the razor she'd taken from Erik's bathroom the first night she'd heard him crying for Christine. She looked at the blade and imagined herself slitting her wrists, but she couldn't not now that she...

She missed her family now and she longed to cry in her mother's arms... Had she really traveled in time or was she lyingin a coma in a hospital with her mother sobbing at her side? Perhaps when she hit her on the stage she had died and this was her after life... purgatory, where she fought for a love she could not win... She placed the blade on an unmarked place on her shoulder and slid it down some, slicing the skin and watching the blood flow, it's dark red a contrast to her pale skin. She watched trickle in sick fascination as the blood flowed, easing, for just a moment, the pain in her soul.

"What the hell are you doing?" Erik's voice caught her off gaurd, he sounded... scared.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She replied bitterly.

"Why?" he asked, his voice betraying his pain.

"Why do you think? I've heard you crying for her! I thought you loved me! I thought... I was foolish,that's all." Gwen sobbed.

"Oh.. Melody... my precious beautiful Melody..." He sighed. "I tried to love you and for a time I did, but my heart cannot forget her, nor can it let go of the hope that I can when her love."

"Can't you see that this love will destroy you? PLease Erik..." She begged and sobbed, but she could tell that she could not change his mind...

"Well it appears that your love is destroying you..." he whispered and she could see his pain, feel it even, she put the razor down.She had to tell him before he left...

"Erik..." She began.

"Yes." So much saddness in that one word.

"I.. I love you..." She couldn't do it._ Damn fool. _ she cursed herself.

"Yes I know... Now I must prepare for the Masquerade." What endless longing in that sentence... She knew who he was thinkng of..._Christine_.

_She was running, running as fast as she could through the tunnels beneath the opera house._

_"Erik! Erik! She cried. Her chest hurt so bad, it felt as though she was inhaling icicles. Pain...but she had to find him...she had to tell him befor it was to late. "Please dear god, let me find him! Don't let it be to late!" She ran until she reached his lair. She was early this time... this time she saw him slice his wrists and fall. "No!" She screamed "Erik!" She ran to him and held him as his life's blood flowed from him. "Erik," she sobbed "Erik, don't leave me, please... I have to tell you..."_

_"Chritine..." He whispered with his dying breath._

_"No!" She half screamed, half sobbed..._

Gwen woke, gasping in fear.

"Dear god, no..." she whispered. _I have to get to that masquerade..._

A/N Yay! now I have to go write easays for my AP clas, stupid summer reading... They can't leave me alone even for my summer vacation! My dad says I can't get on the computer until I've done the one's for the first book On Writing by Stephen King... It's a really good book, I recomend it for all aspiring authors, now if I can just come up with an original idea and not a fan fic... Oh well I better get those done, so my Angel won't drop a chandelier on me... ha ha...ok seriously I"m going now oh... and if anyone guesses Gwen's secret I will post two chapters next time! Yay! I hope it isn't too obvious what the secret is...


	7. Masquerade

A/N Somebody guessed the secret! Now I have 1 hour to type and post 2 chapters! Oh nad somebody asked about the Phantom's last name. I have no idea what his name really is, in all the fan fics I've read his name is Erik Destler, so... Yeah, now on with the show!

Chapter Seven: The Masquerade

Gwen sat anxiously watching the people dancing and singing.

_Masquerade paper faces on parade, Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you..._

Those words were so accurate. Gwen sighed and watched Christine and Raoul as they danced and then kissed. It was almost time...

A few minutes later the dance was interupted as Erik arrived.

"Why so silent good messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good?" That voice, that beautiful,seductive voice... _I am your angel of music...come to the angel of music. _Gwen took a step foward... Erik's voice her very soul...

"Have you missed me good messieurs? I have written you an opera...Here I bring the finishd score...Don Juan Triumphant!" Gwen watched dazedly as Erik continued to warn the Mangers. She watched as Christine met him in the middle of the floor.

"Your chains are still mine you will sing for me!" She watched the continuing melee and then left. She went to the chapel.

"Erik! Where are you damn it! I need totalk to you!" _What am I thinking? He won't come just because I'm calling! _She thought bitterly.

"Erik please!" She cried, begining to sob. "Please..." It was barely audible. "Erik." The name escaped her lips like a prayer, _how fitting..._

"What do you want Melody Jayne?"

"Please don't do this... It will only lead to dissaster! Why can't you be happy with my love?"

"Because I love Christine." He sounded so resolute it broke Gwen's heart.

"Erik please I...I.."

"You what?"

"I"m...I'm going to have your baby." There she'd said it. It was out now.

"What!" His face paled. "No..." He whispered. "That...no... That's... no it must be somebody elses." He didn't even sound like he believed that.

"How dare you! How... I've only ever been with you!" Gen's face flushed and Erik only turned his back and left her in that cold lonely chapel...

Erik sat rubbing his temples, trying to think. Why did Melody have to go and tell him that? Why now, when things were going so well? Curse the little viper. It was probably a lie to get him away from his Christine.

"No!" Erik jumped up and began pacing. What could he do? "Why me? Huh? Why?" He exclaimed slamming his fist into a wall. He leaned his aginst the wall, it felt cool against his hot forehead. "Why?" This time he spoke softer. Then he realized that behind his anger and frustration, there was a little bit of happiness at the thought of being a father. He smiled a little as thought of holding a baby girl, that was his, or maybe it would be a boy. He thought of teaching the child all he knew and the magnificent thing he could show him or her. Then a thought struck him, the child would probably fear him as everyone else did.

Then Erik Destler did something he hadn't done in a very long time, he fell to his knees and sobbed.

A/N Damn it, I made myself want to cry. I still cry when I watch the movie, hey I even cry when I listen to my sound tracks... That's kind of pathetic, I know, but hey I feel bad for Erik, That's why I'm writing this, I know the whole Gwen being pregnant thing is kind of... unoriginal, but hey, I think The Phantom would be a good daddy, plus it's father's day! Any way I have write Chapter 8 now, so I can keep my promise.


	8. Fears

A/N So I just finished chapter 7 and now I have 25 minutes to wirte chapter 8. I'm really happy though I logged on and I had 6 new revies all godd too! Yay so now the Angel commands me to write.

Chapter Eight: Fears

Gwen walked slowly down underneath the opera house. She walked until she saw the lake. She remembered what Raoul had sad about wounding Erik in the fight they'd had in the graveyard. Ever since that night in the chapel Gwen hadn't been able to face Erik, but now she had to. She had make sure he was ok. She used that narrow path she'd found her frist night at the opea house and crossed the lake.

She found in his bed, his shirt soaked with blood.

"Erik! Oh my god are you okay?"

"Christine..." It was barely a whisper. Gwen fought back the tears.

"No Erik."

"Gwen?" Well, at least he recognized her.

"Yes"

"I- I'm sorry..." He sounded so weak.  
"No.. Erik it's ok, it's ok, just save your strength."

"I- I over reacted, I-"

"No," Gwen cut him off. "We'll talk when you're better" Erik nodded and Gwen set to work cleaning his wound.

Two weeks later Erik was almost back to normal. His arm would always carry a scar, but the wound was almost healed.

"You said when I was better, we would talk." He said one might after Gwen had changed his bandages.

"Yes, I did."

"I.. I wanted... I wanted to dicuss the baby..." Gwen smiled, a warm feeling came over her. "That...that night in the chapel, I over reacted, I"m sorry...I-I was frightened..." How unlike Erik to be frightened. "I- It's just that I don't know what to do..."

"I don't either Erik, but I love you, and I'm glad I'm having this baby. It's the one bright spot in my otherwise miserable life."

"Am I to understand that part of that misery is my fault?"

"Not yours really... your love of Christine." It was then Gwen remembered something. She smiled a little and began to sing...

"Say you'll share with me one love... one life time..." Erik raised his eyebrows quetioningly. "Lead me, save me from my solitude... Say you'll want me with you, here beside you... Any where you let me go to...Erik, that's all I ask of you!" Gwen voice soared as she sang that, she could tell that Erik was lost in the melody's beauty, and she saw his eyes widen in shock when she'd added his name.

Erik was astonished. Not just by the beauty of Melody's, but by the fact that she'd just sung, to him, exactly what he was planning to sing to Christine...How was it possible. He was so confused, he wasn't used to being confused and he didn't like it. "Leave me..." he whispered. "Please..." Melody looked at him sadly, but she left. He needed to be alone, to think. He'd always thought he'd loved Christine, but he was starting to feel something more for Melody. Melody saw beyond his face and loved him for the man he really was. She didn't make him feel like a monster like Christine did. And Melody was happy that she was going to have his baby..._but Christine... My Angel..._ Erik began to cry again, but this time at least they were silent tears... _ You damn fool... You're letting her get to you._ With that last bitter thought Erik dryed his tears and strengthened his resolve to go through with his plan...

A/N I know it's short, bu I"m out of time and I always write short chapters. Anyway remember good reviews make me write! Beside the Angel says if you don't reveiw "A disaster beyond your imagination will occur." and also remember..."There are worse things then a shattered chandelier."


	9. Disaster Avoided, Well Almost

A/N Someone doesn't like this story...which is their right, but they were so rude, and the submitted their review anonymously, I think they were scared, I only have a problem with anonymous reviews if they're flames by the way...I don't like flames, but I did get a good review so I will write for you! I was in a really good mood until I was accused of being unoriginal... I have never read a story about a girl who traveled back in time to stalk the Phantom...All though the being pregnant thing has happened in other stories, but it's a fact of life! Oh well, to each his own. All I have to say is if you don't like it don't read it. So anyway you probably don't care and wish that I would hurry up and write, but I'm so excited! My grandparents are taking in a foreign exchange student and the guy I like likes me too! Yay! This makes me happy, which makes me less likely to kill off a character... Which I'm seriously kidding, there's a line at the end of the movie and I could make it fit so perfectly! So anyway, I have no idea what to write, but I'll try, hopefully the Angel will help me looks pleadingly at audience any ideas would be greatly appreciated... Wow, what a looong author's note...

Chapter Nine: Disaster Avoided, Well Almost

Gwen sat watching the finally rehearsal for _Don Juan_. She loved this play, especially now that she was seeing the whole thing. The only part she didn't love was that Piangi had the lead role and Christine played the female role... _But Erik will take Piangi's place..._ then an idea struck her. _Dare I... No! If I take Christine's place again, he may very well kill me... I love him so, and I want him to be happy... Yet I know what fate awaits him..._ Gwen fought back the tears, but found she could not control them... _Damn hormones!_ So she left the rehearsal early, using her widely known pregnancy as an excuse.

"What do I do? Oh god..." Gwen was in the chapel, again, sobbing, again. She didn't know whether to tell Erik what was going to happen or to stay silent or maybe... maybe she should just leave. "Things would have been better if I'd never come here... I miss my maman..." odd that an American girl addressed her mother in French... "Oh Papa, what do I do? What do I do..." and so Gwen cried herself to sleep in the chapel for the second time...

"_I am your angel come to the angel... your part is silent little toad...behold she is singing to bring down the chandelier...Masquerade paper faces on parade...I am your angel...Christine I love you...Say you'll share with me one love, one life time... Poor Fool he makes me laugh... Think of me Think of me fondly... I am your Angel, come to the angel... Flattering child you shall know me... Little Lotte let her mind wonder... Wandering child, so lost so helpless...In sleep he sang to me...You alone can make my song take flight it's over now the music of the night...Christine...Christine..." She felt as though she was falling as she heard these words and a rush if images flooded her mind. Her mother crying... Erik breaking the mirrors... Christine ripping the mask from his face...Herself jumping from the stage... Her father's body as she'd found it that day...Erik body as she'd dreamed it... Erik holding her own lifeless body and crying for her and their unborn child..._

"_Christine, Christine..." She heard him sigh again... She screamed as the rushed past her...falling, falling... She could hear her mother crying..._

"_My babies, my angel...my precious Gwenivyre...come back...come back..."_

"_Christine...angel...Christine I love you..." Why did that haunt her? Was there no escape? No never... there was only death... death and falling... "Floating...falling... sweet intoxication..." She screamed..._

Gwen woke, gasping for breath... What an odd dream. What did it mean? Was there truly no escape? She had to get away, she had to leave the opera house... but where would she go?

Erik was restless; there would be no sleep for him tonight. Damn that girl Melody... every time he tried to think of Christine's face he saw her... Her hair like spun gold... Those deep green eyes... and her body which held a soul so profound...so... Not even this great composer could find the words to describe her. It was then he made a rash decision... He would ask Melody to marry him...but Christine... _Christine does not love you fool! She thinks you are a monster! Take what you can get, you love Melody too, and she's having your baby..._ Erik smiled a little; it felt unfamiliar to his face. He would find her and ask her to leave Paris with him...

Two hours later Erik was standing on the roof, tears flowing down his currently unmasked face. She was gone, she'd left him. He'd lost the greatest thing to happen him... _You are a fool! A hideous monstrous fool!_ Very well, if Melody no longer wanted him he would take Christine, by force, if it was necessary... Erik let out a cry of rage and turned to plot his revenge...

Gwen turned suddenly to face the opera house... What had she heard? _Erik... I am your angel, come to the angel of music... _She felt her soul being pulled to him and she looked at the vast unknown that awaited her and then back to the opera house..._ He needs me..._ and so she turned and headed back to the opera house, little knowing that disaster had almost been avoided, but was now back on track, because of her...

A/N: So there it is a new chapter... one last note on the bad review (I deleted it but it said: How original You suck) They only read the prologue... so how do they know if it was original? Sorry I get defensive concerning stories I like and I love the way this is turning out and that's what counts isn't it? Anyway I'm seriously considering killing Gwen, but I have ideas that go beyond where she would die. So I'm torn, I like the little part that's in my head for her death, but I could continue this or write a sequel... Well, the Angel says to ask you, though he's partial to the death idea... so please tell me what you think and please read my one shot, no one's read it yet... and that makes me sad...


	10. Disaster Occurs Once More

A/N Okay, I got three good reviews and one about how my charcter woud not have said whatever in the Victorian age and that my story sucks so far(at least they read to chapter three...), Oops, Ididn't think about that, but it was a minor error so, oh well, I did get one who helped with my ending...Thank You! So here is Chapter 10!

Chapter 10: Disaster Occurs

Gwen sat watching the preformance, did no one realize that that was _not _Piangi singing? Were they that blind? _Oh Yeah... I forgot, They are..._ Gwen smiled a little...

"Past the point of no return, the final threshhold! The Bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn... We've past the point of no return..." Gwen watched and felt a painful sadness wash over her, Erik was singing those words to _her_ now. Why? _He love's me doesn't he?_ Gwen hadn't seen Erik since she'd almost left, she wondered if he knew that she was here? Probably, after all he knew everything that went on in his theater. Gwen watched nervously, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Christine would not actually take the mask from Erik's face. She did and just as Andrew Lloyd Webber had written it, Erik took her. Gwen screamed.

"No!" She took off running, wondering if her dreams would come true, those horrible dreams of Erik's death. She ran and then jumped taking the same route that Erik had taken. She ran and ran down the stairs. She felt a stich in her side and her lungs felt as though they were filled with ice, but still she ran. She ran for what felt like years.

"Pitiful Creature of darkness!" She ran harder. A few minutes passed, though they felt like hours, and then she tripped. She screamed as she fell. The pian over whelmed her, would the falling never end? Then she heard voices, like in her dream _"Pitiful creature...Past the point of no return...I am your angel... I am there inside... This is your choice... Think of me fondly... I am your angel... Poor fool... You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you... Christine I love you...Love me that's all I ask of you... Christine...Christine..."_ Would the falling...the pain ever stop? She felt something in her neck snap... The pain shot through her like hot needles and then suddenly it all stopped as her head it the grond with a crack and the pain was unbearable...

Erik heard the scream and fought every instinc t that told him to turn... Christine had just kissed him, but it did not have the same effect as Melody's kiss... Erik felt the tears buruning hot trails down his face... The sobs came after he heard the sicking crack, he didn't have to look to know what had happened...

"Melody..." The name was like a prayer to him... Christine looked at him with knowing eyes "Take her forget me, forget all of this... " He sobbed. "Leave me alone forget all you've seen, go now don't let them find you! Take the boat swear to me never to tell... the secret you know of the Angel in hell!" His secret, Melody... "Go now! Go now and leave me!" He turned his back to them and went to Melody's body... Her breathing was harsh and shallow. He could see that she had broken her neck and split the backof her head open when she finally reach the bottom of the winding staircase... Her beautiful gloden hair was matted and soaked in her own blood. She was so beautiful... And their child... their child would never see the world... Erik held Melody close and began to sob...

"Melody.. my beautiful Melody..."

Gwen heard his voice as the darkness closed in around her. It hurt so much to breathe... she must have broken a few ribs... Then there was the apin in her head... hell she just plain hurt... She could feel her life slipping away from her as Erik held her...

"Erik..." Her voice was barely a whisper...

"Yes my love... my beautiful melody..." His voice was choked by sobs and it broke her heart to hear it...

"I-I'm so..." She cried out in pain... it hurt so much..."I'm sorry my love... I- I love you..." and the darkness took her completly...

Erik felt Melody shudder and the she was still, completely lifeless... He let a long moarnful cry and pulled her body closer to him...

"You alone can make my song take flight... It's over now the Music of the Night!" He carried her body and began kickingout his mirrors in his rage to find the one that led out... when he found it he carried her body with him so that he could bury her and say his final goodbyes and there would be no one to comfort him, to shre his pain, never again... He lost the only person to ever care for him...

A/N okay I need a tissue now... oh and stay tuned for the Epilouge.. it' not over yet... almost, but not yet... so please review and tell me what you think...


	11. Epilouge

A/N Well I know alot of people were rooting for Gwen and Erik to end up together... Maybe in a sequel... I don't know... Oh wait you haven't read the epilouge yet! Right I need to write that now...

Epilouge

Katlyn Chanay sat in the hosipital room watching her daughter. Gwen had been in a coma for weeks now and Katlyn was getting worried... Gwen looked so frail with all those IVs. Katlyn felt a tea slide down her cheek.

Then all of a sudden Gwen stirred and her eyelids fluttered...

Gwen felt groggy, her head felt heavy and foggy. There was a bright light... She opened her eyes and saw her mother sitting in a chair crying.

"Maman..."

"Gwen, my precious angel! My baby..." Her mother sobbed.

"Maman, what happened?" Then it came back to her in a rush, the opera stage, falling..._Erik_. Gwen began to sob, it wasn't real... none of it had happened... or had it?

Erik stood over Melody's grave, the snow blowing around him. He let the tears fall silently as he placed the rose on her headstone.

"I wish you were still here my angel..."

A/N So there you have my first completed fan fic! Yay Celebrate! Now if you want to read more I have other fics... I also might give Gwen another shot at Erik, not sure though, it might not work... like a movie with the sequel and the sequel kind of ruins the whole thing... any way let me know what you think!


	12. A Final Note

A Final Note

I know I shouldn't do this, we're not really suppose to, but I just wanted to let everyone know I'm rewriting this You should see it soon under Endless Longing Version 2 (or V2)

And then I am doing a sequel so if you have an idea let me know, I'm also redoing Little Lotte and I have several new stories!

Alexis


End file.
